The Witch and the Warrior
by Kiriona
Summary: We all know how the Prince traveled to the Island of Time and finally freed himself from the Dahaka. But what about his previous trials and errors? This chronicles one of those attempts made by the Prince to liberate himself from his fate...
1. The Temple of the Dead

_The Witch and the Warrior_

_Written by Kiriona_

Chapter 1: Temple of the Dead

The Temple of the Dead was definitely by far the most intimidating structure the Prince of Persia had ever laid eyes upon. The landscape itself was old and worn, the soil packed down tightly, scorched black in some places, the only plants able to grow being only the most hardcore weeds and bogwood trees. Even so, they still looked dead or dying. The sky was blackened with malicious looking clouds that allowed only miniscule rays of sunlight down unto the barren land. It held naught but despair and indignant disdain within its substance, scornfully blocking out any signs of life or joviality. Not a single bird, insect or animal with within sight, except for the crows and ravens perched upon the twisted, knotted old branches of the long dead trees, every so often letting out a sardonic screech that only served to add to the eerie atmosphere.

Careful not to disrupt the melancholy, yet morbid tranquility of the environment, the Prince dismounted his dark steed and slowly approached the menacing building. The dark stone towered high above him, its sharp steeples jabbing themselves upward to the sky, but not quite reaching. The old stained glass windows staring down at him like large calloused, bitter eyes, watching his every move, their piercing gaze shooting straight through him, past the flesh and into his very soul.

He couldn't shake off the persistent feeling of vulnerability as he began the trek up the old crumbling steps to the temple entrance. His footsteps echoed out, disrupting the gloomy serenity of the land. For a moment, he could've sworn he heard a soft whooshing of air coming from the stone, as though the old architecture had been around for so long it now lived and breathed… and was watching him. Waiting.

The Prince halted his steps immediately. He lifted his gaze to the old wooden doors that served at the temple's main entrance and a wave of fear passed through him. If just the outside could frighten him like this, what was waiting for him on the other side of that door? He thought back to the tales he had heard of a temple existing far from the influence of civilization where a group of sorcerers lived and practiced a form of powerful dark magic. It was for that reason he had made the perilous journey; he hoped to harness their magic and use it to his advantage against the black demon that had pursued him for five long years. But even so, whatever otherworldly energies lay beyond that door might be more than he bargained for. There was still time… he could turn back down and leave this horrid place and no one would even know he was there…

But he had to escape the restless beast that was constantly on his trail. This could be his last chance to rid himself of the vile creature once and for all. He had to keep going.

With his resolve renewed, he forced his worries to the back of his mind and bravely continued forward. This time, he ignored the unnerving vibes that the land was trying to ward him off with and made his way forthright to the temple entrance.

Upon reaching the top of the steps, the Prince took a moment to examine the gargoyles placed on either side of the steps. Ugly bat-like creatures, they were, their eyes narrowed, their sharp fangs bared in warning, their demonic wings spread out to appear larger in size. Once again, the prince ignored the feeling of being watched and continued towards the door. But only halfway there, something else caught his eye.

Just next to the door, it's back turned to him, was a cat. A scruffy black tomcat was seated there, calmly licking it's paw as though oblivious to what dangers the old temple might hold. Somehow intrigued by the animal, the prince came a little closer, taking small, cautious steps as not to frighten it away. When the cat didn't budge, he took the chance and knelt down. Again, the feline remained unaware of his presence. Deciding to be bold, the Prince slowly reached towards the cat, with the intention of lightly scratching it on the head to get it's attention, when the cat suddenly stopped grooming itself and turned its head to looked back at him.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him much. But when the cat is half rotted and decomposed as though it were dead and brought back to life, that's a completely different story. Letting out a yell, the Prince jumped to his feet and stumbled back. The cat, meanwhile, also leapt to its feet, hissed menacingly and squeezed itself through a crack in the wall into the temple.

Once again unnerved, the Prince looked back to his horse and again considered just leaving this spooky scene all together. And once again, he made the same resolve. A cat is simply a cat, dead or not, and he was still five times bigger. He had nothing to fear from it… or so he hoped.

Summoning his courage once more, he stepped up to the door, took in a deep breath of the chilly air, and raised his hand to knock… but stopped when the door slowly creaked open and a dark hooded figure appeared there. The Prince's hand was already itching toward his blade, ready for anything, when the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light and pulled her hood down.

Much to his surprise, she looked normal. Dark, luscious hair framed her pale face, and her pale green eyes seemed to blend perfectly with her complexion. She was young, maybe a few years younger than him.

"Well…" she began, breaking the silence between them with a smooth, feminine voice, "I can honestly say, you're the first unexpected visitor we've had."

"Unexpected?" he repeated, not quite sure what she meant.

"Yes, normally we know when someone is on their way here. Strange that no one foresaw your arrival. Who are you, stranger?"

"I've come a long way. Is this the Temple of the Dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I'm at the right place. Please, I must speak with whoever is in charge here." At this request, the girl lowered her gaze.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"What?" the Prince nearly yelled.

"Master Rahim has had a busy night. He is resting now, and not to be disturbed. I'm sorry." But like hell the Prince, in all his royal stubbornness, was about to give up and leave.

"I don't think you understand how important this is," he told her, rather forcefully. "It can't wait." She shook her head.

"No. Disturbing him now is out of the question, I'm afraid." The Prince was about to open his mouth to protest once more, but she spoke before he could form the words. "But… if it really cannot wait, as you say, perhaps you could talk to Mistress Mena. She is also in charge of the temple, behind Master Rahim." The Prince considered this for only a second before coming up with an answer.

"Very well, then."

The interior of the temple was much more comfortable than the outside. The walls were decorated with tapestries and small portraits, all depicting some kind of battle scene or other event. Along the walls on the floor were various altars and pedestals with figurines and other miscellaneous items upon them. Surprisingly enough, a crystal chandelier hung overhead, the floor was solid marble and a grand staircase that led up to a second, and possibly a third floor was lined with gold and silver. You'd think such things would seem out of place, but instead they added a touch of elegance to the dungy old temple.

"My name is Iris," the girl said as she led him inside, "I'm an apprentice here in the temple. Mistress Mena is my teacher, as she is to the other apprentices here."

"'Other?'" the Prince echoed.

"Yes. There are six of us whom live here now. The number has dwindled over the years. So many people have become terrified of what we do, and not very many travelers dare come here."

"I can understand why." Iris stopped and turned to face him.

"If you'll just wait here a moment, I will tell Mistress Mena that you're here." The Prince nodded and Iris disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Kiri: Yeah, I know what all you guys are thinking. BUT KIRI! WHAT ABOUT WARRIOR'S ANGEL! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THAT IN LIKE, FOREVER! WHY ARE YOU STARTING A NEW STORY?! Well, the answer is simple. No, I'm NOT giving up on Warrior's Angel and condemning it to my ridiculously large pile of unfinished works. I DO intend to finish it, however, at the moment, it's hit a bit of a snag. There have been some plot changes to it as of late and those changes and thrown things off balance a bit. In plane English, I'm a little stuck, and I need a break from it to figure out just what the hell I want to happen.

Until then, I wanted you guys to having something to tide you over, and since I've always wanted to do something involving Necromacy, this is perfect! Yes, i know I could've just continued work on something else, like my Headless Horseman story, but this thing about that, I wrote that for Halloween. Therefore, I don't think it would be appropriate to work on it any other time other than October. but anyway, i hope this little piece suits all your needs until i can figure out what's going on with everything else. And remember: KIRI LOVES REVIEWS!


	2. Kelsea

Chapter 2

The very second the Prince set foot inside of the temple Kelsea began screaming. The thick stone walls prevented the sound of her terrified voice from being carried down into the main hall, but it was still heard on that floor. As soon as Mistress Mena heard the girl's shrieks of horror, she dashed in and immediately tried to comfort the sleeping girl from her nightmares. Kelsea clung to her desperately, her screams dissipating into panicked, heavy breathing.

"It's all right, child, you're only dreaming," the mistress soothed her. It didn't take long for Kelsea to awaken from her nightmare and begin sobbing. The girl had been experiencing the same dream for a week now, and every time she would fall asleep, it would return, as vivid as ever until she finally woke up screaming.

Kelsea was no stranger to nightmares, just as the rest of the inhabitants of the temple. But what made hers so different was the force in which they came, especially after a night of rituals. Usually, she told Mistress Mena about them and she would be able to do something to help force them back. But lately, Kelsea had kept quiet about her dreams, and this… rather concerned the Mistress.

The girl calmed down after a few minutes, enough to talk. But before the Mistress could inquire as to the nightmare, a familiar half rotted feline slinked into the room and jumped up on the bed.

"What? Another nightmare?" he asked, seating himself at the foot of Kelsea's bed.

"Yes, Renee," Mistress Mena replied. Kelsea then wriggled out of her grip and turned to face the talking cat. She lightly scratched his head for a moment before turning back to the Mistress.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Mistress," the fifteen year old apologized, rubbing her reddened eyes.

"Nonsense," the Mistress replied, "after a night like last night, you don't need nightmares weighing you down while you sleep."

"Mistress?" came a new voice from the open door. Everyone except Renee turned to look.

"Yes, Iris, what is it?" The dark haired woman took a moment to look over the situation and her eyes became sympathetic as they landed on Kelsea, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she quickly straightened up and looked back to the Mistress.

"There is a man here. He's requested to speak with you."

"What? A man?" the Mistress asked, surprised, "an unexpected visitor?" Iris nodded.

"I was surprised too," she admitted, "He says it's urgent, whatever it is." Sighing, the Mistress looked back to Kelsea.

"Very well. Kelsea, you go back to sleep. You need to replenish your lost energy. If you have that nightmare again, I will see what I can do for you." Kelsea nodded.

"Yes, Mistress." With one last smile, Mistress Mena got to her feet and followed Iris out of the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

Kelsea pulled her blankets back over her and looked at Renee, who had moved closer to her once the room was cleared. Kelsea scratched his head again.

"So there's a man here?" she asked curiously, keeping her voice low incase the Mistress hadn't gone that far yet.

"Yep. Scared the ever-loving crap outta me, he did!" Renee replied. Kelsea giggled softly. "I was just sitting outside, minding my own business, when out of the blue, he just shows up and tried to grab me! Though, you gotta admit, its weird that no one saw this guy coming." Kelsea was quiet for a moment.

"Renee, what did he look like?" Renee stopped to consider this.

"Well, I had to take off quick, and he was wearing a hood, but if memory serves, he was… big. The guy had muscles on him. And he looked like he hadn't had a bath in ten years." Kelsea giggled again. "Seriously! He was a mess! A real, rough and rugged warrior type of dude." Kelsea's soft brown eyes moved to the ceiling for a moment.

"…Renee… I think… I think that might be the man in my dream."

"The man in your—" Renee began, then stopped and jumped up, "You've had dreams about this guy?! Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"I don't know… something inside just told me not to." Renee sat back down and sighed.

"So this guy wasn't unexpected after all. So what's the story, then? He here for a reason?" Kelsea sighed and thought back to her dream.

"Well… my dream was a bit unclear… But I do know that he does have a very good reason to be here. Something really urgent." She lowered her gaze, "The rest was all wild moving images… I couldn't make anything out." Renee paused for thought.

"Well, why don't we go investigate?" he suggested.

"Investigate?" Kelsea echoed, puzzled.

"Yeah! You know, sneak down there and get a good look at him? Maybe eavesdrop on the conversation?"

"But Mistress Mena told me to stay here! Besides… I don't have all of my strength back, yet," Kelsea protested.

"You have to have enough to just go take a look! I mean, you've been in bed for all this time already. Come on! Just a quick peek!" Kelsea wrung her hands together, unsure of whether to listen to the undead animal, and risk getting in trouble to see if the mysterious visitor was the man in her dream, or do as she had been told by Mistress Mena and stay in bed. Listening to Renee almost always ended in getting caught. Kelsea knew that very well by now, but still, she was curious to see who the man downstairs was…

"Well… I guess just a quick look won't hurt…" she mumbled uncertainly. Renee leapt up.

"That's the spirit! Let's go! I'll make sure the coast is clear!" and the black cat jumped off the bed and was out through a crack in the wall before Kelsea could say anything.

X

As the Prince waited impatiently in the main hall for Iris to return, he couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was a good decision. Since he'd first found out about this temple and its followers, he'd heard a wide variety of tales about the place. Some said they could work miracles. Others claimed they were evil and had no place in this world. So far, the Prince wasn't sure what to think. But if they're power was really as great as in the stories, then it might be his ticket to freedom from the black beast that hunted him.

At long last, Iris returned. Behind her was another woman, also garbed in a black cloak, only this cloak was lined in silver and seemed better cared for. She was a little older than Iris, maybe early thirties. Her face was pale, as were her eyes, which were a shade of soft light blue and seemed to hold a certain inner wisdom and maturity that was well beyond her years. In contrast to her complexion, her hair was dark and luscious and fell nearly to her lower back.

The woman wordlessly walked to him and stopped only a few feet shy and seemed to look him over as though unsure if he was really there. The Prince was tempted to say something, but felt it best not to interrupt her pre-examination of him. Both remained silent until the woman at last looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, we're not used to visitors here, much less ones who come without someone predicting it," she explained, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Who are you, traveler?" Snapping out of his silent stupor, the prince shook his head once and stepped slightly forward in attempt to appear assertive.

"Are you the one in charge here?" he asked firmly. She nodded.

"Yes, I am Mena, the Mistress of this temple, under Master Rahim. And you are?"

"I am the Prince of Persia," he answered. Mena took a moment to consider this, but didn't seem surprised or influenced by this in any way.

"You're a very long way from home, Prince. What brings you to our small, desolate abode?" The Prince took a moment to recount his journey before he found himself relayed it all to the Mistress. He explained as much as he could about his dilemma: the demon in hot pursuit of him, his attempts to rid himself of it, and finally, how he'd heard of the Temple of the Dead. As he spoke, Mena didn't interrupt or react much, but just stood there patiently and listened. Even as he finished, she gave no response.

"I've come a long way…" he said, dropping his gaze, "please, there must be something you can do to help me." Mena averted her eyes to avoid making eye contact and stared off to the side, contemplating.

"…Yours is a truly unique tale, Prince. I've never heard anything quiet like it, even in all my experiences. I'm not sure if there is anything that can be done to help you." The Prince again stepped forward aggressively.

"There has to be! I've come too far to leave now!" but the Mistress was unfazed.

"I will have to ask Master Rahim. He knows far more than I do about such things. The only problem is that he is recovering from our rituals last night. I cannot disturb him until tomorrow." She looked back to him. "Can you possibly wait that long?" The Prince hesitated. Could he? Would the demon allow him the time? It was hard to say, since it seemed to appear at its leisure. The Prince opened his mouth to answer, but before the words could even form…

"Ah-Ah-CHOO!" Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the upper level. There, crouched down by the rail at the top of the stairs was a young girl, her hand over her nose from the aftermath of the sneeze. But the second she looked back, and saw everyone's attention on her, her eyes went wide and she seemed to panic.

"Kelsea!" Mena exclaimed in both exasperation and surprise. "What on earth are you doing?!" The girl stood up, looking shy and embarrassed. Probably trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was there when obviously, she wasn't supposed to be. But before she could answer, a certain black feline pranced down the stairs and stood defensively at the bottom.

"Aw, don't get mad at her, Mistress!" the cat, exclaimed. The second the cat spoke, the prince leapt back, both at the shock that the animal could speak the words of men, and the fact that it was the same cat he'd met outside. "It was my idea to come down here! I made her do it!" The Mistress only looked at the feline scornfully, then back at the girl, and began making her way over. As she did, the cat bounded back up to stairs towards the girl, who briefly knelt down and held her arms open and the cat jumped into them.

"Kelsea, I told you to stay in your room! What in the world are you doing down here?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress…" the girl replied weakly, "I-I just…"

"It's not her fault!" the cat butted in again, "it was my idea." But again, he went ignored.

"Honestly, Kelsea, why do you listen to this infernal beast!"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry…" the girl bit her lip. Finally, Mena sighed.

"Just go back to your room. We'll discuss this later." the girl seemed relieved at this, and quickly nodded, turned and started back to her room, but turning to look at the Prince as she did so. Somehow, he just knew that she knew something. It was in her eyes… some hidden knowledge that just may be of use to him.

The Mistress might not have been much help to him, but the Prince was sure of one thing by now. He had to speak to that girl.

* * *

Kiri: There. Chapter 2 is up at long last after only ONE review. And according to my stats, this thing has been viewed THIRTY times. Hmm thirty... one... THIRTY... ONE... I'm not that terrible in math, peoples! Some freaking feedback would be nice!


	3. Midnight Chat

Chapter 3

Somehow, the Mistress had managed to convince the Prince to stay at the temple overnight until they had the chance to speak with Master Rahim. Unfortunately, the idea of remaining in the same place for so long did nothing but rack the Prince's nerves. He paced impatiently around his room, looking over his shoulder every five seconds, and stopping to gaze out the window at the starry night sky every few minutes. He couldn't stand it. While he stayed idle at this temple, the beast was out seeking him even now…

It was late. Everyone was undoubtedly asleep by now, but that was impossible for him. His mind was too wired to sleep. His nerves were too shot. He was just too anxious and ready for action to rest.

The Prince thought back to the earlier events of the day. Evidently, he'd picked a bad time to come, otherwise he could've spoken with the Master of this temple and been done with it by now. But instead he was forced to wait another day to even know if there was anything that could be done regarding his situation. And all the while, that black demon was hunting tirelessly for him. It was maddening.

But that girl… There had been something strange about her. He couldn't place his finger on it, but she seemed to know something. He'd known that from the second they'd made eye contact. And something inside told him whatever she knew could be valuable to him. He had to speak to her somehow.

X

Despite her efforts, Kelsea couldn't sleep. Even as Renee snored away at the foot of her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the stranger she'd seen. She had been plagued by the same nightmare for weeks now, and each time, she would see the same man, running for his life, then a bunch of blurred images she couldn't make out. The stranger was definitely that man. But who was he, exactly? And what was his business here? She only got around to hearing about half of his story as he told it to Mistress Mena, so she had an idea of what he wanted, but she couldn't help but feel as though there were some ulterior motive for his presence in the temple. And that was what she couldn't stop wondering.

Her eyes fixed on Renee, whom was half on his back, his front paw twitching in the air, and his back leg only halfway up. Every so often he would mumble nonsense in his sleep, or nearly choke from snoring the way he was. It would've been comical, had Kelsea's mind not been on such serious matters.

Earlier, when she had made eye contact with him, he seemed to realize something. What that something was she didn't know, but she guessed he knew that she knew. But what could she possibly know that was of any value to him?

All this thinking was making her thirsty. Sighing, she reached into the drawer of her nightstand for her bottle, only to find that it was empty. Her shoulders slumped at the realization that she had drank it all before the rituals the night before. But it had been worth it, Master Rahim had given her hell for fidgeting around so much during the procedure, and having to take frequent breaks, but if it gave her a few precious moments of peace, it was worth all the yelling and accusing and name-calling he could throw at her.

But still, it didn't help her now. Being careful not to wake Renee, not that an explosion could disturb him, Kelsea got out of bed, her small tin bottle in hand. Surely no one would mind much if she got up just long enough to get a drink… and if she was careful, no one would wake up to know she'd ever gotten out of bed. Kelsea tiptoed across the stone floor to the door, gently gripped the knob and opened it wide. Which was a mistake.

The second she stepped out of the room, a large shadowy figure leapt from the darkness and grabbed her before she could realize someone was there. Once she realized she was being attacked, she opened her mouth to scream for help, but was quickly muffled by the attackers large, calloused hand. The man (who else would have such big ugly hands?) pushed her back into her room, keeping his grip tight. In a panic, Kelsea began trying to fight him off, which was basically a waste of energy, since she was small and thin, and still weak from ritual, as compared to the stranger, whom was a big tough brute that could overpower her in seconds flat. The bottle clattered noisily to the floor as Kelsea dropped it and attempted to scratch herself free, but that also failed when his griped only tightened on her. But it was only when she couldn't move that she realized he was whispering to her.

"It's alright!" he whispered harshly, "I won't hurt you! Stop fighting or someone will hear!" As his words registered in her mind, Kelsea calmed down. Whoever had grabbed her had no intentions of doing her harm… or so he said. Once the man felt as though he could trust her to keep quiet, he slowly released to frightened girl. Now free, Kelsea quickly backed away to put as much distance between them as she could, incase he tried again.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to stay quiet.

"I apologize for starting you. I couldn't risk you screaming."

"You could've just said 'hello!'" Kelsea sighed, finally regaining her bearings. "So what is it you want?" she quickly moved to her nightstand, pulled a match out, struck it and lit the already half used up candle sitting there.

"I just wanted to speak with you." Even though the light was dim, Kelsea could still make out the man's features. Just as she'd thought, it was the same man from earlier down in the main hall. But now that she had the chance to see him a little closer, she couldn't help but shiver. From a distance, he'd looked tired and worn out, like he'd come a long way with little to no rest. But up close was a whole different story. Every feature seemed dark and sharply angled, and the darkened room did nothing but accent those sinister qualities. But even though he appeared as though he'd been dragged through the gates of hell and back, she could see in his eyes that he was a different man on the inside.

"Why me? I thought you were going to talk to Master Rahim tomorrow and clear things up."

"I intend to…" he replied, but seemed unsure of how to present his situation. "But earlier, well, I just got the feeling you could be of more help to me." Now interested, Kelsea took a seat on her bed. A brief moment passed and the man stooped down and scooped something from the ground. He calmly came closer and held out the forgotten bottle to her. "I believe you dropped this." Now convinced of his good intentions, Kelsea allowed herself to smile and took her bottle.

"Thank you." She set it on her nightstand. "Hey, want to see a trick?" He seemed a little hesitant at first.

"Alright." With a smug grin, Kelsea turned to her candle and focused on the flame. After staring intently at it for the longest time, she raised her hands and snapped her fingers. The second she did, every other candle in the room lit up brilliantly, sufficiently lighting the room. She quickly turned to see the results of her handiwork and smiled.

"Hey, I did it!" The man, however, was visibly uneasy. "What is it?" He swallowed hard, but shook his head.

"Nothing. How did you…?"

"Magic," Kelsea answered, wringing her hands together and smiling mysteriously. "Oh, can you shut the door? Mistress Mena wouldn't like it if she knew I was awake… and she'd probably be mad if she knew you were here." He just nodded and quietly closed the heavy wooden door. "I never got your name, either… Mine is Kelsea. And he's still asleep, but that's Renee."

"I am the Prince of Persia," he replied, looking uneasily at the sleeping feline on Kelsea's bed.

"That's a strange name… it's more like a title than a name."

"It is a title."

"Oh, well, then, what's your name? You do have a proper name, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you don't! That's silly!" Only then did Kelsea notice why the Prince seemed unnerved. She chuckled softly. "Don't be afraid of Renee. He just looks a little scary is all. He's harmless." At this, he visibly relaxed, but still didn't take his eyes away from the undead animal.

"I saw that… whatever it is… outside earlier."

"He told me the same thing… he said you scared the daylights out of him!" Kelsea recalled and giggled. "But don't worry, he's my best friend. Besides, he sleeps like the dead—oh!" she giggled behind her hand at her unintentional joke. "But that aside, since you don't have a name, I'll just call you… Prince. Is that alright with you?" The Prince just looked at her for a moment, as though unsure she was really there. Was this girl really so naïve that she actually believed he was never given a proper name at his birth, especially since he was royalty? Of _course_ he had a name… he was just a little more hesitant than most to give it. But as long as she wasn't pressing the issue, she could call him whatever she pleased, even if the name she had picked out for him was what everyone already referred to him by.

"Yes. That's fine."

"Good. So then, Prince… Why did you want to talk to me again?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What?"

"Why else would you sneak out of your room against the orders of your mistress?" Kelsea's expression went blank for a brief moment, then she dropped her gazed and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I… well… uh…" She sighed, wondering if it would be wise to tell the truth, and decided it was. "Well, you know how everyone kept saying how unexpected you were? Like how we usually foresee a visitor?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually, you weren't unexpected… I've been having these dreams lately… And well, you've been in them. Normally I would've told Mistress Mena a long time ago, but this time… It just didn't feel right. Like I wasn't supposed to… you know?" For the first time in a long while, the Prince was rendered speechless. He knew a little about prophetic dreams through his own experiences with the demon that chased him. She had dreamed about him and here he was… but what about the rest of it? That thought gave him a bad feeling.

"I heard most of your story earlier when I snuck down… But you'll get to talk to Master Rahim in the morning, so you should be ok. Right?" That was also true. If the master of the temple couldn't do anything for him, how could Kelsea?

"I…" he paused, though he didn't know why, "I suppose so."

* * *

Kiri: Though I would prefer to alternate between Warrior's Angel and this one, I just managed to get out of the rut I as in on this one first, so here you go. And I'd like to give a big ol' thankies to the TWO PEOPLE who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I think I like this chapter the best so far because it starts to get into Kelsea's personality. But you know what? This is already starting to show signs of being one of those stories that comes alive, pops out of the computer and tried to eat me... oh lord, not again... why me?


End file.
